Red Roses on Snowy Days(Hiatus)
by TuckerVel
Summary: Fluffy Slow Burn White Rose with other ships later on. Reviews are welcome. Story is being redone as we speak. Alt universe story of Coco X Ruby called Chocolate Milk and Cookies being made. Read AN in chapter II for more info
1. Chapter I

-Redone on May 25,2015-

-Red Roses on Snowy Days-

It was a calm and quiet morning. The birds sang their lovely songs of nothingness as they land on the branches of trees to rest. The sun was shining brightly, filling everything with a warm glow. The grass was green, with fresh dew on the tio of each blade. Yes it was a calm and quiet morning...

 _Creeeak_

All of a sudden, the sudden movement of floorboard to the weight of a person interrupted this calm state of the world. The birds closest to the sound flew away frightened while Curtains were carefully closed quietly so that only a bit of the sun entered the room, as to not wake up anybody.

In three beds lied three sleeping girls. One was in a percariously hanging bed being held up with just strings and rope. She was snoring softly, with her short black and red hair around her. The girl under her somehow had not died from fright of the bed above her yet. She was wearing a light blue and white nightgown with her alabaster hair flowing all around her. She had the sense of regality and money around her.

The last girl was situated under the bed the girl who had just awoken came from. She had on a nightgown the resembled a short kimono. It was black with patches of white detailing on the arms and legs and a grey symbol on the chest. The girl who was awake smiled at her as she pushed a stray blonde locke out of her face. She had black hair that reached halfway down her body and sported a little black bow as she slept.

Their peaceful slumber was now replace by just slumber as the sun shore through the now closed red satin curtains. Their sheets and hair moved moved as a light airy gust of wind went through the room. It felt nice against the skin, but only in moderation. The black haired girl shivered against the cold touch of the wind. Her blanket was thrown off of her body to where it covered her feet.

The girl who was awake slowly creeped up to her as to not make a sound. Being a huntress-in-training she was used to having light steps as to not alert Grimm with their heightend senses of her location from a loud step. She got to her side after a second and reached over to grab the blanket and situate it over the black haired girl's body. She soon stoped shivering and curled herself into the warmness of the blanket. She lulled herself back into a deep sleep.

 _Nice one Yang. Way to bundle up the cat. Guess the song is right. 'Warm Kitty, Sleepy Kitty, Little Ball of Fur.'_

Yang chuckled at this before soon got back to the task at hand. Said task was going to be grueling. It would make or break her morning today. Her teammates would be mad but she need to do this. It was how she was going to stay awake through the hardships and horrors know as classes. It was the one drink she could depend on for energy when she was down, and the one that would always taste good with two sugars and creamer.

Coffee.

There was a unspoken rule between teammates. One that had yet to be broken since they bought the machine that produced the drink. 'When ever the amount of us sleeping outnumber the amount awake, do not make coffee'. It had been Weiss who had finally stared out loud when she woke up seeing Ruby about to break the once unspoken rule. Ever since then, nobody has dared to touch the machine till someone else awoke. Till now.

Yang crept slowly only stepping on the floorboards she mapped out curbing her downtime when nobody was in the dorm. Her path lead her straight towards shelf that was filled with many objects. Some were books while some where extra papers and packets of writing utensils.

When they had brought the shelf, they agreed to leave their mugs on one of the shelves that could be easily grabbed from, seeing as it was on the way to the machine and there being no cabinets in the dorm room. Yang grabbed her burnt gold mug that had her symbol on it-a gift from Ruby for her birthday a few years back, she kept it ever since.

She then maneuvered her way towards the back of the dorm. There was a little area, it had a elongated desk that fit nicely in the small area which provided Blake and Yang a study place similar to Ruby and Weiss. She reached the desk and saw that the machine was still plugged in from when she had a cup late last night before anybody fell asleep. She cursed softly at herself.

'Always unplug the machine after you use it you brute. This cost us all to buy, so be careful!'

She mimicked Weiss in her head thinking that's something she would've said to her at this moment. She shrugged her shoulders and returned to making a cup of coffee. She placed her cup under the nozzle after turning it on. A red light began to blink next to the word **Heating.** They would always refill the water tank at night so that they could skip the hassle of having to fill it in their sleepy state in the mornings.

The red light turned off and always replaced with a blue light. She smirked and pressed it, hearing the machine start to whirr with life. She knew the noise it was going to make as it gushed out the coffee would no doubt disturb Wiess, she wanted her coffee. The machine began pouring out the drink with the sound of the machine escaping through the barren room. Once the cup was done Yang took a sip and relished in the taste.

"Ahh, that's the taste!"

She winced as soon as the words left her mouth. She cursed at herself again seeing as she spoke in a louder than intended voice. She waited a second to listen for the rustling of blankets. She sighed softly as she heard on and sat down in the empty chair that was near the desk. The chair creaked.

"Ugh you Brute!"

-Red Roses on Snowy Days-

Wiess was fuming as she rose from her bed, her hair cascading around her like a second blanket. Her face was contoured in a mix of anger and annoyance as she spoke to Yang. Tan just simply shrugged and leaned into the chair, hearing the creaking sound no longer.

"CHILL out, Ice Queen."

Wiess groaned at the unbearable pun that was commonly used by Yang whenever Weiss was angry, while Yang simply chuckled at the pun. Weiss looked more angry at Yang than she was before. _Nice one Yang. Way to anger the Ice Queen even more. Even. I have a reason to be awake so early. Gotta prepare to comfort Ruby._

Weiss just laid her head into her hand as she sighed softly. It was common for her to do so after getting into a heated argument with someone or whenever she loses her cool, never has she ever done that with Yang. They would usually bicker till Ruby or Blake. Would stop them, or just act chummy. They were a weird set a friends.

"Mind telling me why you _broke_ the rule?"

Yang nodded and motioned for Weiss to sit down next to her. As Weiss sat down, the rustling of bed sheets could be heard. The pair looked over to the bunk above Wiess' but saw no movement. Then they looked over to the bunk under Yang's and saw the black haired girl had awoken and was standing, looking at them with sleep still present in her eyes. Yang shot her a grin.

"Morning Blakey. Had. A nice cat nap?"

Weiss groaned st the horrible pun again while Blake paid it no head. She simply mumbled a good morning to them before she went into the bathroom. They heard the shower begin to run and presumed Blake was going to shower first this morning, she usually showered after Yan or Ruby. Weiss was always last seein. As she took the most time next to Yang. Wiess looked towards Yang.

"Weren't you about to tell me why you broke the rule?"

Yang nodded and began to make Wiess a cup. "Your going to want to be comfy. It's a long story." Wiess nodded and went to go grab some emergency pretzels they kept in the drawers located under the top of the desks that were used mainly for late night studying or when someone was to lazy to go to the kitchen and whip themselves breakfast, especially when Ren was cooking in the RWBY and JNPR shared kitchen.

"Go on," Wiess stated after thanking Yang for the coffee she made her. She took a sip and instantly started feeling less sleepy and angry. _This Schnee Brand Coffee really is amazing. I wonder how Winter made it. I should ask her._ She smacked on a couple of preztels while Yang began.

"I think you already know this by now, but I'll tell you anyways. Ruby's mom died when she was young. My mom left before Ruby was born. I almost killed us both searching for her before our Uncle saved us," Wiess nodded at Yang telling her to go on. Yang too a sip of her coffee and nodded.

"It was the day of her funeral. Our dad was crying, with me patting him on the back. Our uncle was in the corner drinking away all his pain and Ruby was right there in front of everybody who was waiting in a line to pay their respects. She had on a sad smile with tears running down her face. She said that she was going to be a huntress. That's one of the reasons Ruby wanted to be one along with anything she might've told you."

Yang was shedding a few tears as she spoke. Weiss hesitantly patted her shoulder not being used to dealing with comforting people. _It was usually Winter who comforted after Father pushed me hard in training._ Yang looked up at her and smiled, with Weiss reciprocating the smile. Yang sat back up and Weiss removed her hand, though a thought still lingered in her mind. "Yang, why does that mean your awake right now?"

Yang put her hand up to silence Weiss as she munched on a few preztels and drank a gulp of coffee. The mildly hot drink warmed up her insides and somewhat hurt but it woke her up and pushed out the sad emotions enough to let her speak without crying. She continued.

"Every year since her funeral, Ruby has gone back to visit her mother's grave that was placed on the hill. Sometimes I come with her and we both tell her what important things happened in the year since we last visited. Ruby is always modest and tells about everything good everyone else does. I always tell it to her straight. I tell her how we're both doing both in life and school. Usually, Ruby can go super early to walk towards the hill with her grave at and make it back by nightfall, or early evening if Dad drove her. But, that's not possible now."

"And why not Yang. Does she have to go on that day?"

"Yes she needs to!" Yang snapped suddenly at Wiess then cooled down," sorry, it's just that. It's been a a tradition. She has never missed going once every year. I asked her why she always needs to go exactly this one day and she said it was to so that she can always remember her mother and how important she was, and to remember her promise and the discipline it takes. Ruby is smart but she doesn't show it. The reason I'm up today is...Today is the anniversary of her funeral, and Ruby and me are to far away to make it today. It'll break her heart. But it's not possible."

Wiess just sat there shocked by this truth that was just dropped on her. She stood up and and patted Yang on the back, the girl looked up and saw a determination in the eyes of the heiress.

"Yang...I am going to make sure Ruby gets to see her mother today!"

Somehow throughout that, Wiess had jumped on the chair and was leaning down at Yang while on it, similar to the last time she done it. Blake finally came out of the shower after a long relaxation time to see Weiss balcony on the chair and Yang looking both happy and shocked. She finished willing her head and ears clear of water before asking the question she wanted answered badly.

"So what did I miss?"

Wiess balckflipped on the chair and landed with practiced grace onto the ground reviving a clap from both yang and Blake. The call was quiet enough to not disturb the somehow still slumbering Ruby. Weiss the went to Blake and quickly filled her in, with Yang nodding at the girl. Blake smiled and went to pour herself a cup of coffee. When that was done she took a sip and sighed in pleasure before looking at her teammates with a serious face and spoke in her usual monotone voice.

"So, How do we start?"

-AN-

I am back to posting finally. This is just the start of the work ethic I'm going to be putting into the chapters now. Somehow this is still only 2k words, but has much more emotions. Originally the first chapter was supposed to end at the "ugh you brute!" Part. You elwerent supposed to know who the girl was yet, where it be Ruby or Yang. That was just 509 words. So the rest was just made so I can write 2k. This is actually how is was supposed to go in my mind after reading it all over.

Decided to rewrite this whole story becuase of the guest review I got. If u wanna see it, it was a really good criticism that really helped me see how to properly write slow burn. I was taking things to fast in all honestly. My original pln saw them getting. Together at chapter 29 but I seemd to have pushed that up to chapter 7-8. Needed to step back and redo stuff. RWN too. I'm rushing to quickly. For now. Updates that actually relate to the new plot in both stories will be sporadic as I need to redo them for the time being. TBH. I just need to slow the pacing of RWN so that one will probably posted early on Monday before I need to do anything that day. This is a preview for the new work ethic. Hope you enjoy.


	2. Chapter II

-AN-

Red the bottom AN. It's a must for all the stuff that happened.

-Red Roses on Snowy Days-

"So, how do we start?"

The question asked by Blake left Wiess having to concoct plan on the fly. While the heiress was known to always like to have every time plan for in advance, and never work on the fly, in the moments she needed to, she was quite good at it. But first, she needed more information to see if her plan really would work.

"Yang," said girl looked at her, with Blake taking a chair from Ruby's desk and bringing it over to their collective." You said it would be too long for Ruby to make it to Patch from here. How long would it take?"

Yang grabbed her chin in thought as both Blake and Weiss whachjng the brawler with their undivided attention with Blake only distracting herself enough to grab her cup of coffee before turning off the machine.

"To go from Beacon to Vale on the ealiest and fastest Airship would take an hour or so. Next up would be having to go through the city towards the end near the docks which would take an hour and thirty minutes by walking or 35 minutes if traffic is good for bumblebee. Next would be the long boat ride to Patch. Weather forecasts have been saying a storm has been brewing, and even if it doesn't hit I doubt most sailors would want to ride it."

Yang stopped for a minute to think again. This allowed Weiss time to begin to formulate a plan. _I have some contacts in the RD department of the SDC. Maybe they'll let me try it out for a test run? Helping...friends. It's new. And exciting._ Yang began to talk and Weiss shifted her attention back to her teammate.

"I'm guessing it'll take about 1 hour to find anybody who would want to sail for us. Ruby would probably get hungry and drag me halfway across the city to go to her favorite bakery. That's another 2 hours form walking and waiting in line .Even after finding a sailor it'll take about 7 hours to make it from here to Patch. Even on a calm day the waters around that area are hectic, so add on one more hour. From there, seeing as I wouldn't have bumblebee, it would take another 4 hours just to make it to our house."

Blake was confused while Weiss was simply thinking over her plan in her head. Blake had always though Patch was a small island. It never occurred to her it could be so big. She smiled at the thought of having learned something new today.

"Just reaching our house wouldn't be the end though. Our dad is out on a mission right now. He always keeps he keys to his car in him. The hill on the other side of the island. Were about two thirds away from it. Patch is pretty big while walking. It'll take another 4 hours to make it to the base and about 2 and 30 minutes to reach the top. There's a forest near it and it takes an hour to go through it. The sight of all of Patch from the south side of the island is amazing when you see it though. From there. We get to the grave. That's exactly 24 hours of commute. By the time we get there. It'll have been the next day."

Yang had saw that Weiss was gone from her seat next to Blake. Blake just shrugged and pointed the the open door the a girl with white hair talking on the phone about a 'prototype' of some sort. Yang heard the signs of a 'Thank you' before Weiss returned to the room with a smile on her face.

"What's melted the Ice Queen?"

Even in her sad and somber state, Yang still valued puns and chuckled to herself as to not wake up the somehow still sleeping form of her sister while the other two groaned inwardly at the pun. Weiss went up at sat back down with the other two waiting for her response.

"I have a plan. I will get Ruby to Patch today. "

Yang heard this earlier from Weiss, and as mch as she learned to trust the girl ever since she changed, this task seemed daunting, even for her. She motioned for Wiess to continue and so did Blake. Both were interested to hear her plan.

"I may have just ended a call with the SDC RD team about their newest ship. It goes at blazing speeds and can clear kingdom to kingdom transport in under 4 hours, compared the the days it takes slower ships. And. We may also be getting it to use as a test run."

As soon as the last words sunk into Yang's mind, she tackled Weiss into a string bear hug, string into so that she feels pressure but not strong enough to squeeze the air out of her. Weiss on the other hand, did not know how to react to such explosive acts of kindness and friendship. She simply gave Yang a lose awkward hug as the girl held her tightly. Blake watched with amusement at the scene of these two polar opposites hugging each other. Though one thought lingered in her head. _Why does Wiess want to help Ruby? Maybe for the team, it never to these extents. I should ask her about it._

Weiss, but why do you want to help Ruby?"

Yang let go of the hieress and nodded agreeing to what Blake said. She too, wanted to know what got Weiss into such a helpful mindset. Weiss, was remiscing about the day she promised to be a good teammate.

"It was on the first day of class. I promised I would be the best partner and teammate to Ruby. Also, I don't want to have her being all sad when we need to train. It'll ruin my study time."

Weiss then walked towards the bathroom grabbing her towel and a change of clothes with Blake and Yang still sitting down, with amused looks on their faces. Yang never knew the Ice Queen could be so kind and caring. It was a nice side of her. While Blake was just remembering what she saw. As soon as Weiss mentioned her promise, the lightest dust of pink could be seen. Blake wanted to question the blush, but kept her tongue. She remembered last time when she challenged Weiss about something.

Once Weiss was out of the shower, fully clothled in her usual combat skirt and cardigan, Yang went toward the shower. Both Weiss and Blake texted Yang to go to the Beacon dock in area when she was done with her shower. Both of them knew how long she took while showering, she set up the next part of Weiss' on the fly plan. Blake knocked on the door of Team CVFY's dorm. Velvet popped out with a smile at the two freshmen.

"Hey Velvet, me and Blake were wondering...if you and Coco could...assist us in a plan of mine for my team leader."

Coco popped her head out behind Velvet's. She had heard why they were talking about and nodded her head. "Sure. What does Lil Red need?" Velvet ushered them into the main area of the dorm. It was a lot larger than the first year dorms. But it paled in comparison to the third year dorms and fourth year ones. Though second year dorms did have the advantage of having a fully stocked kitchen off the bat. The other two years needed to buy the equipment.

They all sat down around a large wooden table that seemed to be used for both studying and and eating. It seemed to be fairly used, as both Velvet and Coco still had half full plates of food in front of them. Weiss was a bit embarrassed of having disturbed their breakfast but needed their help. Velvet went towards the kitchen and brought out a platter of assorted cookies and two mugs of orange juice.

"You two seemed to not have a full breakfast. Help yourselves."

Wiess issued a silent thank you and a nod while Blake smiled at her Fanuas friend. They snacked on the cookies and drank their orange juice while Velvet finished cleaning up the dishes from Coco and her's breakfast. Once she was done, she took her respected seat next to Coco. Coco was the first to speak up.

"So what exactly does Lil Red need?"

Weiss then began to quickly summarize up all the events from the morning from Yang's rule breaking to her story to Weiss coming up with a plan. she then explained the significance of the whole thing and talked about her plan far. It was to distract Ruby long enough to get the Airship ready so they can all go directly to Patch and land at the hill so Ruby wouldn't have to wake that much time. It also had enough room to carry Bumblebee so Weiss was. Making on Yan driving Ruby.

Velvet smiled at the idea of helping at Ruby. That girl had helped her so many times with Cardin and his friends. She always stood up for her and never treated her any differently. Coco was also quite happy to be able to help the redhead. She had devoloped a soft spot for the redhead, treating her like a sister whenever they sparred and met up. She and Yang would always joke about they all somehow being related. It always made her feels better seeing as the accident wasn't that long so for her.

"We'll help Lil Red, Ice Queen. I...I know how it feels to have a family member taken away from you. It sucks. At least Lil Red has this so she can talk to her mother."

Weiss and Blake both looked at each other while Velvet comforted Coco a bit. They both seemed to want to pry into what she was going on about but knew it was probably something that shouldn't be pried into. The nodded and helped clean up thier plates. Velvet at first resisted but soon allowed them to clean up after a long and tedious argument and Coco yelling at them all and then laughing.

"So what's out plan to help Lil Red?"

-Red Roses on Snowy Days-

It was around late morning that Ruby began to show signs of waking up. She was tossing and turning in bed, trying ever so hard to go back to the land of sleep. She was having g a nice dream too. She finally gave up and rubbed her eyes, forcing them to open fully. She stared up at her white bed sheet she used as a curtain and just layed there, not wanting to move. When she finally moved it was to grab her scroll that was charging next to her. she read the time and her eyes widened.

"I slept for a really long time...At least it's a weekend!"

And then she jumped out of bed read to greet her probably awake teammates and sister with a large smile and a hug. Yet when she landed on her feet, she saw no one. She opened the bathroom fire and saw that it was freshly used. She went towards the closets and saw that her teammates combat gear was of of the hangers. She looked towards the table she shared with Weiss and saw a cup of coffee and a note along with a platter of cookies. She slowly munched on a cookie while she read the note.

 _Hey Rubes. Sorry that Blake, Wiess and I aren't here right now. Blake and I needed to help Weiss get some stuff for a project of hers. We'll be back by late afternoon. Don't wait up._

There was a small P.S at the bottom in the note for aruby as well.

- _P.S_

 _I'm sorry that we don't have time to go see mom today. Maybe we can try again next year or go some day in the next few weeks._

Ruby just sat there munching in her cookies and drinking her coffee. To the normal person who does not know Ruby Rose, they might think that Ruby was fine. She had a smile ok her face and overall seemed happy. If you did know Ruby, then you could tell she was sad. She wasn't ravenously munching down cookies like she usually does and she decided to take her coffeee with only two sugars. Her smile seemed fixed and her eyes didn't have the usual happy glint that they usually had.

 _Mom understand I can't make it this year. I'll try again next year like Yang said. Maybe I'll bring the whole team! Would Weiss wanna come?-_

Her train of thought was interrupted by a knocking on the door. She opened it to reveal both Coco and Velvet standing there. Velvet waved at her with a large smile while Coco smirked and had her usual one handed hip pose.

"Hey Lil Red, mind if we come in?"

Ruby nodded and moved out of the way so they could come in. So far, thier plan had worked amazingly. They were tasked with distracting Ruby and then bringing her towards the docks so that they all could surprise her. Ruby sat down on Weiss bed, feeling it be quite cold while Coco and Velvet sat down on Blake's bed.

"I heard what happened from Yang, I'm sorry that you can't see you mom today. I know how add it is to lose a family member."

Velvet put her arm around Coco's shoulders and nodded confirmed to Ruby that Coco did know what she was going through Ruby whispered a soft 'thank you' and gave them both a sad smile. Velvet finally spoke up.

"We were wondering if you wanted to come to Vale with us. We'll buy you anything you want today."

Coco never saw anybody's eyes light up as much as Ruby's did. When she walked in she saw that her eyes were full of that sparkle that made them Ruby Rose but now mentioning her getting anything she wants, the sparkle was back.

"Does that include food?"

Ruby was looking up shyly at them while pushing her two pointer fingers together. Coco laughed at her and ruffled her hair while Velvet giggled a bit and stopped Coco from messing up her hair. Velvet nodded and Ruby gave her the biggest smile.

"Go shower Ruby. Coco and me are going to pick you an outfit to wear to go out instead of your usual combat attire."

Ruby nodded and hurriedly went into the bathroom ready to shower. Coco decided to look through a bag of clothles she had left outside. They were all her clothles and while Coco never liked to share, it just get right to share with Ruby. The only other person she shared with was her sister. Ruby sorta filled in that role for her. When Ruby was done, Coco handed her the clothles through the semi opened bathroom door Ruby had just opened. She quickly took it, making sure to be careful before closing the door again to change.

Ruby finally stepped out wearing a pair of Coco's black jeans with gold zippers. They also had zippers at the knee. She had on a red hoodie Coco had specifically bought to show Ruby and a pair of Vans that Coco used whenever she didn't want to wear her heels. Which was barely, so they looked almost brand new.

"Looking good Red."

Velvet also nodded while Coco playfully ruffled her hair. Ruby decided to hide her embarrassed blushing face under her hood. Velvet then led them out of the dorm room, not before Ruby locked it, towards the docking area. She led them around a building corner and off in the distance Ruby could spot a white airship and a few figures in front of her. As they got closer she could make out the rest of her team.

"What is this?"

Ruby was wondering as Velvet and Coco took thier place with the rest of them as Yang patted Ruby on the back and counted down from three on her fingers. As soon as she reached one...

"Surprise!"

-AN-

So I deleted all the chapters. Yep. Sorry is officially being redone. Though there is a twist. The first four chapters will be the same as a new story I'm writing. _Chocolate Milk and Cookies. It's a CocoX Ruby ship. That's why these four Chapters(five counting the mom talk if I make it seperars again.) didn't have that much for either pairing. There were hints at each and jabs at both wanting her. But afterwards. Each story takes a different path. The new story is much more faster pacing but will still be as fluffy. This one is much more slow burn per say. It'll be faster than a normal slow burn but still slower than my new story._


	3. Chapter III

-Red Roses on Snowy Days-

"Surprise!"

Everyone yelled out to Ruby while she just stood thier confused. What surprise are they talking about. Weren't her teammates going to be late to come back? Everything swirled in her head and she shook her head to try to clear her thoughts.

"I thought you guys were helping Weiss with something?"

Yang just chuckled at Ruby and ruffled her hair. She tried swatting away the hand but to no avail. Yang always knew that Ruby was very trusting of her friends. One time, somebody had convinced her that giving them the answers was the right thing. Yang had showed them afterwards. No one misused Ruby's trust without her intervening. This was one of the only times she would allow others to use it, seeing as it benefits her.

"Rubes. We lied. Were all about to leave actually...Were going to see mom."

Ruby's eyes widened. She took a hard look at Yang. One could usually tell she was lying or prancing from the glint that could be seen in her eyes and the mirth that was hidden behind them. There would also be hints of a smile while she tried to keep a straight face. Ruby saw none of this. No mirth in her eyes and her face was straight. Ruby laughed towards her sister and held on tightly.

"Thank you...thank you s-so much."

Yang just chuckled and waved away the nation with her free hand. "I didn't do it. You should be thanking the Ice Queen." Weiss looked up at the mention of her name and saw a puppy eyed Ruby looking st her from the embrace of her sister. Weiss knew what was going to happen and had taken precautions to be ready for hit. She counted down from three. At one a red blur shot towards her and with a quick step back she almost magaged to escape her grasp, but Ruby stil caught her.

"Thanks Weiss. Your the best partner ever."

Weiss simply hugged the girl very lightly with the tips of her fingers used insead of her whole hand. Blake smiled at how bad the Ice Queen was at giving affectionate hugs. She saw this ealier when Yang hugged her, but moreover right now as Yang's hugs are usually hard to reciprocate considering she's just barely crushing your bones into dust. Ruby relented when she heard the whistle of her sister. Coco, Velvet and Blake looked up form thier group while Ruby and Wiess untangled themselves.

"Alright. Let's get started. The quicker we get on board. The quicker me and a Rubes have time with mom. Go team!"

"Go Team!!"

They all shot thier hands in the air as they cheered and prepared the board the ship. Everybody got in the back of the tiny ship. Yang was beginning to board with a smile hearing what she thought was Coco asking about a round of poker before Weiss pulled her off to the side. She had on a embarrassed blush and was muttering something.

"A little louder Weiss?"

"The ship has no..." and then she cut straight into mumbling the rest of her words. Yang extended her hand to cup her ear and move closer to Weiss. Weiss spoke again this time, still mumbling her words. Yang cocker her ear closer to Weiss' face and she finally burst.

"THERE IS NO PILOT YOU BRUTE!"

Yang quickly covered her mouth and looked towards the door. She could hear cheering and thought she heard Coco deal. She removed her hand from Weiss mouth who was still surprised by the movement. "Mind telling me why we dot have one?"

Weiss just looked down at the floor as she spoke. To embarrassed to look Yang in the face. "I may have...forgotten to order a pilot when I asked for the ship from RD."

Yang at first looked sternly at Weiss, with Weiss feeling her glare. Her expression softened and just patted Weisss shoulder. Weiss looked up and stared into Yang's eyes. "S'least now you get to be the co-pilot to the best pilot around." Wiess cocked her head to the side in confusion. Yang just laughed and began walked to the pilot door. She cocked her head back to look at Weiss.

"Me."

-Red Roses on Snowy Days-

Weiss really wished that she had ordered a pilot from the RD team. Bring co-pilot wasn't the hard part, she barely would've done anything if a master pilot was manning the helm. She had Yang. Weiss quickly snapped out of her daze and yanked the controls back, leveling the plane just above the highest building in Vale.

"Wooooohooo!"

Weiss glared daggers at the girl next to her. She had on a carefree look on her face as she just sailed past and through some signs that were large enough. She made hard angles and soft turns, even doing a few tricks in the air that made Weiss stomach turn and rumble. "Calm down you brute. I think we all want to make it there in one piece!"

Yang simply waved her away with a hand. Weiss was about to yell at her fully but she did notice that Yang did indeed slow down. Not enough to where she went at the speed Weiss would've preferred, but enough that she would have extra space if she was trying anymore angles. Wiess looked at the map on her co sole and saw they were halfway to Patch. Suddenly she felt her stomach drop.

Yang had decided to go into a full dive laughing as she did. Weiss barely had enough time to think before Yang pulled them back up to fly just over the car. Weiss screamed as Yang maneuvered them through the streets near the docks of Vale. She kept this up till she reached the harbor. When she reached the harbor she pulled the stick back and the ship flew nicely through the open airs as Weiss finally let out the breath she had been holding. Yang laughed and slammed her fist onto the console.

"You brute! Look what you did!"

Yang lifted her hand and saw that she indeed this smash the console a bit. She couldnt make out the wording above the button or how she broke it without activating the button but she just shrugged at Weiss. Weiss glared daggers at her.

"Calm down Weissicle. What's the worst that could happen."

Weiss sighed and hoped it was going a bit better in the back of the ship than was on front.

-Red Roses on Snowy Days-

"And the pot goes to me. Anybody else wanna play with me? Blake?"

Ruby had on the smugest grin as she took all of the pieces in the center of thier makeshift poker table to her side. She was playing around with Blake when she asked her. She knew the girl only had two more chips and needed to save those to be able to keep playing. Velvet was quite surprised by how much of the chip set Ruby had won.

"My, Ruby. How do you know how to play?"

Ruby looked at Velvet with a smug look. She jabbed a thumb towards the loud laughing of Yang in the pilot's room. "Yang thought me everything I know. Most gambling games and some non gambling in case no one wanted to play me."

Coco laughed at this and eyed Ruby with curiosity. "Course it was blondie. Who else would teach and adorable kid how to play poker." That was the last straw. Coco really wanted to know more about Ruby Rose now. She looked at Velvet who was smiling at her. She eyed her suspiciously and Velvet just giggled. She gave up interest soon and began to talk more with Blake. Coco eyed Velvet and saw how animated she was with talking to Blake. Though something did catch her eye. Blake whispered something into her ear and suddenly Velvet turned all red.

Coco looked around and saw that Ruby was still counting her chipsseeing as Coco still hadn't dealt. She was to absorbed in the scene in front of her. She wanted to pry and ask, but at the same thing didn't want to disturb thier privacy. Though Coco did think they looked cute together, even if the thing that made her blush wasn't about her. Coco slammed her hand the the table drawing everyone's attention. She then began dealing. They kept on playing card games with Ruby and Coco being the only real contestants for the rest of the flight.

The sudden stops and risin of the cards and thier sudden falls did little to annoy them. Half of the time they barely noticed. Both Ruby and Coco were to self absorbed while Velvet and Blake were to into thier conversation over something that seemed to bring much embarrassment to Velvet. Suddenly their peace was brought to an aburpt stop when Yang opened the door.

"Guys we have a problem."

-AN-

If you somehow didn't read Chapter II then read this. I deleted all the chapters besides the new Chapter I. I am redoing the Story. Same set up. Same problems, but just better. The drabbles will be expanded on too. Also I am making a second story. This one is WhiteRose. The second one is going to be Coco and Ruby. I set up both girls falling for her in the first four chapters. That's the point. Read which one you want. RWN will be coming back. Didn't have time with reworking everything in this story.


	4. Chapter IV

-AN-

It's getting better

-Red Roses on Snowy Days-

"Guys we have a problem."

Yang had just opened the cockpit door just in time to see Ruby win another pot. She was happy that Ruby was winning but the slight turbulence she felt finished that as she rushed to the end of the ship and opened the door. She pressed the red button and a countdown initiated.

 _45,44,43..._

Weiss stepped out of the cockpit after trying to fix the ship a bit. "We need to leave, now. The landing gear isn't working and where going to fast to take a crash without blowing up. Everyone remember there landing strategies?"

Yang smirked and took her glasses out of her secret inner pocket in her jacket. Weiss smiled seeing that she had them, it would be just like the first day they all met. The countdown kept going.

37,36,35...

Everyone was lined up at the shops hanger door, awaiting the countdown to end so they could jump and land safety on the floor. The countdown stopped and the door opened up fully. Nobody moved a muscle yet and Yang shot and arm ho to stop them.

"Now!"

As soon as Yang saw a hint of green forest she yelled star them to jump. They all jumped in tandem. Yang put on her glasses and smiled at them. She secretly winked at Velvet before activating Ember Ceclia and bshooting st the sky, blasting herself down. She turned and saw she was nearing the tree line. She smirked and raise her fists in preparation. She smashed into the first teee and it snapped in half. She continued to cut down trees to lower her momentum until she was running on the floor and came to a halt. Suddenly out a nowhere bumblebee came fly down in a parachute. She smiled, she knew it was good a automated one onto her ride before going on the ship.

Weiss was next to land. She got herself into an upright position in the air. Once she was in it she summon a gravity well strong enough that it wouldnt lull her down and crush her when she was on it from the speed of her fall. She kept activating them until her speed was down rough where she could activate her Ice glyphs to speeds along the floor to a skidding halt next to Yang. Yang high fives her and they awaited the next two who were coming down fast.

Blake and Velvet were next. Velvet knew that her power was to important to use at this time so she asked Blake is she could help her. Blake nodded in understanding. She had fought Velvet with her using only twice and she knew the bunny Faunas was powerful and could not waste her photographs.

The maneuvered to each other in the air. They held hands and they feel and began to spin once they had enough spin they unlaced from each other and shot toward. Blake shot Velvet forward and then used her gun setting on Gambol Shroud to push herself forward to catch up. Once they were caught up, Blake began to shot the surrounding air trying to slow thier descent. It worked to a point and they slowed. Velvet unmatched herself and jumped to the first open beach she saw. She kept running down the tree line Koenig if she jumped down now, the momentum she had would kill her. Once she was low enough down, she jumped down and landed next to Yang. She winked at her.

Blake on the other hand used Gambol Shroud's cured blade to swing from tree to tree, slowing down enough to where she could shadow clone herself next to Weiss. She congratulated her on a fall well done and Balke chuckled at the compliment. They all looked up at the sky and smiled at the aerial duo still in the air.

Coco and Ruby were doing tricks in the air. Ruby was spinning and Coco was twirling. "Not bad Red, your spins are nice," Coco said as she finished her last twirl. "Thanks Coco. You are good at spinning. It's like your on the floor, but in the air." Coco smiled at Ruby's antics. They neared each other and began to preform intricate duo stunts. "Hey Red, let's see who can do the best landing." Ruby nodded and Coco smirked.

Coco seperated from Ruby and began to use her purse to spin a bit. Once she thought she had enough speed, she flung her arm outwards and used the weight of the purse to pull herself downward. She turned around and faced the sky and relished in the cool air shopping across her. She turned around mid way trough and saw the trees fast approaching. She changed her purse into mini gun mode and fired blast rounds down on the floor under her to slow herself down. She changed it bad and rolled down and landed at the feet of Yang. She fist bumped her and they smirked. "Nice landing Coco," Coco smirked and patted Yang on the back. "Same to you blondie"

Meanwhile Ruby was still in the air. Crescent Rose was still situated on her back in its sniper form. She grabbed it and changed it to its scythe form. So began to spin with the blade facing outwards. She stopped and just fell for a while. She could barely make out the image of Weiss and Yang looking up at her. Yang waved. She smiled and turned herself so that her back was facing them. She took aim withCrescent Rose and fired. The shot propelled her quickly through the air. She was rapidly losing altitude.

On the floor Yang was beginning to get worried. Ruby never did reckless things like that. She was about to scale a tree when the hand of Weiss stopped her. "You need to trust out leader Yang." Yang backed up and took her spot again next to Coco and Weiss. She decided to believe in Weiss' words and trust Ruby.

Ruby was close to the trees now. She turned and saw a fast approaching branch. She quickly used Crescent Rose to swing around it. It gave her enough air time to find a suitable tree. She went into dive formation. Once she neared the tree she shot herself towards it. She quickly activated her semblance and using the remaining momentum, ran down the tree. She skidded to a halt near Weiss. In a secon, she felt a crushing hug.

"Don't ever try that again." She nodded at Yang's words. She scratched the back of her head sheepishly and issued a silent sorry. Coco gave her a thumbs up and Weiss clapped silently. "That was a well planned strategy. Using the tree and a base to dispel all the kinetic energy through the tree by using your semblance." Ruby nodded and looked at her scroll. It was about 6 in the afternoon. They had plenty of time. She looked at Yang and Yang nodded. She quickly got on Bumblebee and began to drive off towards the hill, Ruby jumped on and held on. While her semblance may have been faster, it was hard to turn and the forest had many trees.

They got there around 6:30. The clearing opened up to an amazing view of Patch. You could see every mountain and even the tiny city of Patch itself. The coastline was accented by the sun at the right angle that the ocean had a marvelous color to it. Right in the middle of the whole cliff side clearing was a grave. It had an intricate design on it. It was of a Rose. The Rose had petals falling down. On the bottom there was just one quote.

'This Kindly I Scatter.'

Ruby slowly walked towards the grave stone and kneeled down next to it. By this time everyone had arrived panting and tired, but they all wanted to come and support Ruby with her seeing her mom. They all watched and waited for Ruby to finally say something. When she did, they all smiled, even Weiss who was usually quite secluded with her emotions.

"Hey mom."

-AN-

Like. I really wanna do the Coco C Ruby thing but then again no. Becuase this story is WhiteRose. And stuff.


End file.
